Notice Me!
by SpaxTheTurtleClogger
Summary: Allistor Kirkland was supposed to be a junior in school, but due to his poor character, he was held back. He falls for the pretty "sister fo his friend Alfred, and his upperclassman. He can't help but want her to notice him!


"Getting' held back was such a fuckin' bull shit thing they did." Allistor growled, looking to his younger brother Arthur who was now a grade ahead of him. The only similarity between the two, aside from their emerald eyes, was their bushy eyebrows that happened to haunt their immediate family members. The morning was quiet, since the other two were still cozy and warm in their beds, an hour long wait before they had to get up for junior high.  
"Your fault, Allistor. I told you not to flood the gymnasium or else you'd get into serious trouble. We even had to move schools because you were expelled." Arthur rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his tea as he looked through the paper that had been thrown onto their porch. His eyes flickered to the clock on the stove before he stood. He stretched, sat the paper on the counter, and grabbed his keys, while Allistor threw his backpack on a shoulder and trudged out the door. He didn't take rides with Arthur; that would have been an embarrassment and even bigger stab to his pride. _Takin' a ride with that fuckin' flower would be like comin' out and sayin I'm a wee little bawl baby or some shit._ Or at least that was his reasoning as to why he would rather walk coatless in the cold spring mornings to school. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his slacks and walked onwards, crossing the street when no cars were driving down and waited at the intersection of Leader and Main for Alfred. The American boy ran up only moments after Allistor appeared and patted his friend on the back, a snicker escaping his throat. "So! How's it feel to be on your _second_ year of sophomore year!" He asked, ignoring the glare the Scot shot him. "Shut yer' fucking pie hole shithead and let's get going." He turned to walk, but turned back when Al made no move. "What?"  
Alfred smiled hesitantly and looked around the corner, before a large, wide spread grin came across his face. "I told Ivan I'd walk his little sister to school from now on. She's gonna graduate this year, but she's never gone to school without him walking her! She had to move because Ivan got a new job." Allistor rolled his eyes; damn Alfred and his little Russian boyfriend. They weren't really dating, but he figured they might as well have been with how much they hang out and do one another favors. He mumbled something under his breath.  
"Hey, Natalia! You running late this morning?"  
"Da… Sorry for the wait, I guess."  
His green eyes flicked over, curious to see who was suddenly so important to his friend, but he adverted them just as quickly. "Let's get goin' or we're gonna be late." He said, walking forward with a frown on his face.  
_Oh God, she's fuckin' beautiful. She's probably why Al's over there in the first place dammit!_  
He really couldn't help but steal small glances at the ivory haired blonde walking between him and Alfred; she didn't speak much, which didn't bother him at all, but when she did, her voice was like bells ringing in a single, beautiful note that would only waver before it was suddenly cut off by another one. Her hair was pin straight and fell to her hips, which happened to be decently wide, but not obnoxiously so, and Allistor had already imagined what her skin must have felt like. It was like porcelain, and it was flawless, and she looked like glass; smooth and soft and so easily breakable if he could throw her hard enough.

Allistor was screaming at himself the entire day at school; in every class she was on his mind, his upperclassman that happened to be so absolutely perfect as far as he could tell. She had none of his first four classes with him, which he decided was both a good and bad thing; he could get himself together during lunch, but he wanted to see her again. He ignored it, though, because he didn't feel like eating. He grabbed his bag before Alfred entered, and sauntered out of the loud and boisterous cafeteria. He didn't have anywhere to go, but he walked, and wandered into the parts of the school he never really went to. He wasn't thinking, he wasn't really paying much attention to anything at all.  
The music fluttered into his ears, the piano becoming more dramatic as it went on, and the sudden rising voice, the way it felt so much emotion and rose so high, he could hardly be anything but impressed. He walked towards the music room and opened the door, the sound having stopped. He looked inside, seeing the pretty little sister writing something down on her paper. She took a moment before beginning her song again; the same song, but suddenly the keys were louder, the voice breath taking; her soft notes flowing through the first half, before growing louder, louder…

_I could walk forever into the darkest night_

_Hoooo_

_Hooo_

The paino filled for a moment,

_Here comes my man_

_Shadow in the night_

_He knows we'll have to run from him_

_He knows we'll have to hide_

_Thousand eyes around me_

_Did he steal my soul?_

_By then he didn't scare me_

_But now I strangely feel_

_But now I strangely- _  
And the way she rose her voice on her last "feel" made him walk in, entranced by the sound. Natalia glanced up, and stopped her singing and playing. She stood from her seat and shut the cover to the keys and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulders. Allistor grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back. A snarl ripped from her throat as she turned towards him; he hadn't expected such a nasty expression on such a pretty face.  
"Get your filthy hands off of me you fucking pig." She spat, trying to take her arm from his grip; he only held onto her tighter, pulling her back. "Well, that aint no way to talk to someone ye just met, lass." He said, a smirk growing. Though this side of her was a surprise, he had to admit he rather liked it. "Let go. Have a little respect for the upperclassman!" She snapped, which suddenly made him let go. She stomped away from the room and he stood thoughtfully.  
He pressed a hand against his face, a blush from a strange realization covering him from cheek to ear. "My… Upperclassman noticed me..."

**S**he didn't walk to school the next morning with Alfred and Allistor. He thought that it was probably because she didn't want anything to do with him for the day before, and he dealt with it as if it didn't bother him, but it did.

She didn't walk with them for nearly a week. He assumed she was skipping, but he walked by the doors to the music class once again and heard her voice, beautiful and flowing so frighteningly delicately. It was new song this time, no longer on the piano but on the violin. She knew she was talented, he was sure, because she was hauntingly stunning. The weather was picking up and the past week was warm; the pains of March weather. She'd kept her hair straight down and worn a lacey white bow atop her head, The pale blue dress tight until under her groin, where it flit out with lace. He noted she had a pear-shaped body, even though her chest wasn't small like Arthur's girlfriend's. (What was her name, Michelle?) He watched her for only moments through the creak in the door, and suddenly she stopped playing. Without a single glance, she slammed the cover to the keys shut and gathered her items. He jumped back, but found that Alfred had been standing behind him, watching in amusement. "What d'ye want, Al?" He hissed quietly, hoping Natalia wouldn't hear them. He looked back, seeing the girl still digging in her bag.  
"What are you doing, Alli? Spying on Nat? Ivan'd be pissed if he found out you were watching her!" He whispered to his friend, who was already dragging him down the hall. He shoved the American to the wall and looked at him seriously, his brows knit. "Al, don't ye fuckin' say shit to that communist fuck about this, a'right?" He threatened, earning a vigorous nod from Alfred. Allistor's eyes flicked back to the previous hallway, catching the sound of footsteps coming towards him and Al. He knew it was Natalia, and his face suddenly turned into a grin and a laugh rumbled through his chest into the hall. The girl, though, walked past him without a word. He turned, acting as if he'd just noticed her and reached out to grab her arm; the books in her hands clattered to the floor, and her eyes stared down at them for a moment before she leaned to pick them up. In only moments, Allistor pushed her aside and grabbed them all.  
"Ye fuckin' nuts?" He shouted at her, face red. "Ye're in a dress ya idiot, could've seen yer panties and everything!" He snarled out at her, noticing how she did not flinch under his gaze, nor even glance at him at all. Her eyes flit to Alfred, though, and soon she was next to him, whispering something in his ear hastily. She then handed him an envelope, and began to walk away. Looking over her shoulder, she called back. "If you need help translating, call me over after school or something."

**A**fter school, Alfred needed help translating the horrible English. Half of it was in Russian, and the rest was poorly written English that he must have been mumbling. He had complained most of the day about the letter, and was in disarray until the final bell rang. Natalia had left school early, as one of the freshmen told him. She was little and had short, choppy blonde hair, like her big brother Vash. Alfred suddenly became worried, and his voice raised an octave. "Was she sick? Did she start crying?"  
"Nein, she just got up und left the building…" The girl mumbled. They would have spoken more, but Vash called her over.  
"S'what're ya gonna do, Al?" Allistor asked, crossing his arms as he watched the blonde before him worry over the perfectly stable girl. But his friend only shook his head, before letting out a sigh of frustration. "C'mon, let's go to her place and have her translate this." He grumbled, frowning lightly before stomping away from the school building intently with the Scotsman behind him. Allistor shoved his hands into his pockets, not wanting to pull out his last cigarette just yet; he would wait to see if something bad happened at Natalia's home, in case he needed it rather than wanted it.  
It wasn't a difficult walk, but much farther than Allistor had expected. He still had his backpack slung over his shoulder and it was growing increasingly heavy the further down the street he and Alfred trudged. He let out a groan of annoyance before finally snapping at the shorter male. "Dammit Al are we fuckin there yet?" He growled out, about to dig in his pocket for the cigarette when Alfred chuckled, pointing to the large white house at the end of the street. "Yeah man, it's right there! I needa get my keys out though." He said, rummaging through his pocjets. He made a scrunched-nosed face before taking his book bag, sorting through all the pockets and secret compartments. He groaned.  
"Forgot 'em, didn't ya?"

"Shut up!" He whined, before looking around. The lights were off and no vehicles were there. Sighing, he knocked on the door, which was not answered. With a grunt, Allistor slapped him on the chest with the back of his hand. "Ye look around the front, a'right? Bet there's a way te break in." He walked to the back of the large home, seeing the fancy big windows that were obviously shut and locked with precaution. He found the patio and the back double doors, wooden and screaming to be smashed into with something to break open. But he discarded the idea, deciding that the pretty Russian girl probably wouldn't want to date him if he broke her house. He grunted, though, digging through his pockets until he found his Swiss army knife. He flipped it open, and within minutes, had her back door swinging open. Too lazy to call for Alfred, he entered the house on his own. He was simply astounded; the pearly white walls and black modern furniture did not fit Natalia at all, but the extravagant and expensive look seemed to make her look like a princess stuck in the twenty-first century. He looked around, seeing pictures of her brother Ivan; they didn't look too much alike, but you could tell they were family. He stepped around a corner and saw their kitchen and one bathroom. He turned on one of the hall lights and continued his tour until he found a winding stairway. He grunted. _Figures- she's such a princess._ He mused mentally, taking each step causally. When he reached the second floor, the hallway pretty much lead him straight to the messy pink and gold and ivory bedroom he had been in search for. The cursive words atop her door said "Natty." He chuckled at the cute name given to her name and knocked on the door; receiving no answer, he glanced inside, only to find the bed made and all of the stuffed animals piled on her bed and floor- why had he expected any different?- and he frowned. Where was she if not her bedroom? Turning, he saw the other doors. "Kat" was written one, and he ignored that. "Vanya"'s door was creaked open, though, and he glanced inside. He saw the long silvery blonde tresses falling off the edge of the bed, the obnoxiously large headphones blaring classical piano, a little bit of Bruce Springsteen, and every once in a while, violin. He walked over and nudged her shoulder lightly, whispering a soft "Natalia."  
She jumped from the bed with an iron pipe in her hand, her arms in mid swing before she realized who had touched her. Shrugging the headphones from her ears, she wiped away what few tears had managed to over pool in her eyes.  
"What do you want, Allist… How did you get into my house?"  
He offered a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know how t' pick door locks. 'N Alfie's downstairs. Needed ya t' translate that, Natty." He explained, sitting down on the edge of the oversized bed. He noted that this room was plain in comparison to her childish one. His mind dwelled on what it would be like if he ever got in there with her, but the thought was dismissed when she wiped away the rest of her tears in hopes to drive him away with a glare. He only let out a throaty, deep rumble of a chuckle, his thick brows knitting together when his casually devilish smirk spread across his lips. "Oh how I love it when ye glare at me, Nat." He mused lightly, only receiving another hiss of disapproval from her lips. He only snickered at her sour expression, pushing the fallen strap on her shoulder back up to where it belonged; though if it wanted to fall even further, he wouldn't mind. In fact, his hand remained on that strap, fingers rubbing the cloth gently, mindlessly, until he began to await her to slap his hand away. He glanced up at her; what a mistake he'd made. He looked up to her, and saw her watching him.  
"I am friends with the Japanese boy, Kiku Honda." She commented, earning Allistor's interest.  
"He says that in order to get an older man's attention, you are supposed to ignore him or be rude."  
Allistor's brow twitched; yes, he certainly understood where she was going with her explanation, and his hand slipped from the strap to grab her breast. _Fuck starting slow- I want'er now._  
The moan he elicited from her was all the encouragement he desired to go further, pushing her back on the bed and climbing atop her. His lips smashed against Natalia's, the soft skin enticing him to knead the wonderful mound of flesh in his hand. She moaned once again into his lips, the second long opening of her lips giving him all the time he needed to snake his tongue into her mouth.  
"Allistor, what the fuck are you doing!?" Alfred screamed in horror, eyes wide with fear and worry and awkwardness when he saw how his friend had a hand on Natalia's chest, on up her dress, and his lips against hers. Allistor pulled away, looking to his friend with a smirk. "Gettin' me girl, Al." He commented arrogantly, causing Natalia to roll her eyes.  
"Get out, Alfred. I'll translate that letter later."


End file.
